Freiheit oder Leine
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: [Sequel zu „Nicht nur ein Schauspiel“, Twoshot] Nach einem diesmal ernsten Streit mit Hermione muss sich Fred den hübschen Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie er sich zukünftig in ihrer Nähe verhalten soll. Nicht einfach bei zwei Sturköpfen...
1. Part One

_**Hi Leute! I'm back:D **_

_**Lang hat's gedauert, aber der Plot war seit dem Osterferien in meinem Kopf. Am Wochenende hab ich mich dann auch vier Stunden hingesetzt und diesen "Twoshot" niedergeschrieben. Für alle die, die sich weitere Geschichten über Fred und Hermione gewünscht haben - ich möchte mich noch einmal bei meinen liebe Reviewern bedanken:o) **_

_**Vielen Dank auch an Tanya C. Silver, die ihn noch am selben Tag gebetat hat, sodass ich nur noch mal korrigieren musste und ihn heute auch noch on stellen kann:keks reich: (Oh, und nochwas: Ich hab mir das von dir mit der coolen Überschrift abgeguckt xD Fand das einfach zu gut!)**_

_**Jetzt aber genug der Plauderrei... Ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß am Lesen wie ich ihn beim Schreiben hatte! Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Review, wie es euch gefallen hat. :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen._

**_Summary:_** Nach einem diesmal ernsten Streit mit Hermione muss sich Fred den hübschen Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie er sich künftig in ihrer Nähe verhalten soll. Gar nicht so leicht, wenn man eigentlich gar nicht einsieht, was man falsch gemacht hat. **_  
_**

_---------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**F**reiheit **O**der **L**eine

Part One

„Schatz, wenn du mich vielleicht noch einmal erklären lassen würdest...?" Ich verlieh meiner Stimme einen hoffnungsvollen Klang, der leider nicht auf die wütendende Frau vor mir zu wirken schien. Es wirkte normalerweise bei allen Frauen, aber nicht bei _dieser _Spezies in _dieser _Gefühlslage.

„Fred", erwiderte sie mit einem gewissen Unterton, der mich seit einem Jahr immer wieder aufhorchen ließ, „Egal, wie oft ich dich erklären lasse: Es läuft auf das Gleiche hinaus."

„Du... du bist ja immer beschäftigt wegen deiner Aurorenausbildung...", nuschelte ich, nicht gerade der Situation helfend, in den Raum, doch diesen Fehler bemerkte ich zu spät. Ihr Augen verengten sich gefährlich zu Schlitzen und zornig ballte sie die Fäuste.

Ich schluckte.

„Was hat das _damit_ zu tun?! Als würdest du den ganzen Tag Däumchen drehend im Zauberladen sitzen!", schleuderte sie mir sogleich entgegen. „Ich meine, ist es zuviel verlangt, wenn... argh!" In einer dramatischen Geste warf sie die Arme in die Luft und ich hätte gelächelt, wenn es nicht um _mich _gehen würde.

Alle Pfeile deuteten auf mich als Übeltäter. Warum, könnte man sich jetzt fragen.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, als ich an den Vormittag dachte. Wäre ich doch nur nicht mit ihr zum neu eröffneten Bücherladen gegangen... Ich wollte ihr doch nur eine Freude machen. Vielleicht wäre das alles dann gar nicht passiert! Oder vielleicht doch... nur etwas später.

Keiner kann mir unterstellen, ich würde mich nicht gut um Hermione kümmern. Immer, wenn wir etwas unternehmen, haben wir Spaß und genießen die Gegenwart des anderen. Aber dann gibt es Sachen, die flutschen einfach aus dem rationalen System. Sie machen sich selbstständig und sorgen für den größten Ärger, den man selbst dann wieder ausbaden darf.

„Es passiert einfach, ich kann nichts dagegen machen", versuchte ich es noch einmal mit Tonfall Nr. 21: _Beschwichtigen um jeden Preis_. „Es ist doch auch nicht schlimm, denn-..." Ich versuchte, die Situation mit einem kleinen, nervösem Lachen zu entschärfen.

„Nicht schlimm? _Nicht schlimm?!_", sprühte es mir aus wütenden Augen entgegen. Sehr hübschen braunen Augen, zugegeben, aber auch die Konzentration auf hübsche braune Augen konnten mir aus der jetzigen Situation leider nicht heraushelfen.

„Ich finde es ja auch nicht schlecht, dass du nicht gerade mit Hässlichkeit gesegnet bist, _aber_", sie warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der mein selbstgefälliges Grinsen hinsichtlich ihrer letzten Worte sehr schnell wieder ersterben ließ, „du kannst doch nicht einfach andauernd hier und da dieser oder jener Frau ein leichtes Lächeln oder ein Zwinkern zuwerfen! Erst recht nicht, wenn _ich_ an deiner Seite bin!"

Touché. Aber das sagte ich natürlich nicht laut.

„Doch nicht andauernd", verteidigte ich mich, „Doch nur ab und an... Ähm, ganz, _ganz_ selten, wirklich! Und – und auch gar nicht mit Absicht! Es passiert einfach, wie ich es dir schon erklärt habe."

Stammelnde, lahme Ausrede gescheitert. Ich kann es in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Weißt du was, Fred?"

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich in dem Moment nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss.

„Ja?", hörte ich mich mit merkwürdig hohler Stimme sagen.

Hermione, die ich seit einem Jahr meine Freundin nennen durfte, rieb sich die Schläfen, bevor sie einen erschöpften, aber immer noch ärgerlichen Blick direkt in meine Augen richtete. „Ich habe langsam genug. Mir reicht es und du solltest dir dein zukünftiges Verhalten gegenüber dem anderen Geschlecht ganz genau überlegen, vor allem dann, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin."

Ah. Genauso gut wie eine Ohrfeige. Lasst euch nicht von ihren Worten täuschen. Nein, es ist der Tonfall und die langsame Gefährlichkeit, die mir den Magen zusammenziehen lässt.

„Ich werde für eine Weile bei meinen Eltern bleiben", fuhr sie unerschüttert fort und begann sogleich, mit lässigen Schlenkern aus ihrem Handgelenk einen Koffer aus dem Schrank unseres gemeinsamen Zimmers gleiten zu lassen, der aufgeklappt auf dem Bett landete. Ein paar Momente später flogen ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus diversen Schubladen und falteten sich ordentlich in dem Gepäckstück zusammen.

Ich konnte alles nur sprachlos mitverfolgen.

„Heißt das, es ist aus?", krächzte ich schließlich hilflos und ein wenig verdattert.

„Nein", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die komischerweise das genaue Gegenteil vermittelte. „Aber ich gedenke, eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Ich brauche Zeit zum Abkühlen. Sieh es, wie du willst."

Jetzt war der Tag wirklich gelaufen.

--------------------------------------

Sie war sauer. Und damit meine ich, _wirklich_ sauer.

Früher, ja, früher war noch alles einfacher. Da hat sie vielleicht ein, zwei Mal gedroht, für ein paar Tage zu ihren Eltern zu gehen, doch mithilfe meines unwiderstehlichen Charmes konnte ich sie schnell beschwichtigen.

Ich kratzte mich nachdenklich am Kinn, während mein Blick aus dem Schaufenster unseres Zauberscherzladens glitt. Wirkte mein Charme nicht mehr? Hatte es nachgelassen? Oder war ich wirklich zu weit gegangen?

„Sie hat sich seit vier Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet!", klage ich Richtung meines Zwillingsbruders.

Was braucht ein Mann, wenn sein Ego einen gehörigen Knacks abbekommen hat? Genau. Mitleid.

Doch wenn ich glaubte, dass ich von meinem Bruder genau das kriegen würde, hatte ich mich geschnitten.

„Tja", meinte George nicht gerade hilfreich und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Anscheinend hast du dir zuviele Freiheiten genommen."

Ich schnaubte spöttisch durch die Nase. Was kann ich dafür, wenn Frauen einfach überreagieren?!

Gekonnt ignorierte ich den vielsagenden Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, den er mir zuwarf und holte meine Jacke.

„Ich gehe eben zum _Tropfenden Kessel_", warf ich über meine Schulter, „Ich treffe Wood dort. Ausnahmsweise konnte er mal kommen."

Nach ein paar Gehminuten durch das Gewühl der Winkelgasse fand ich mich in der gemütlichen Kneipe wieder. Ich nickte Lee zu, der zufälligerweise auch dort war und sich mit zwei Freunden unterhielt und steuerte die Bar an.

„Hey Tom", begrüßte ich den zahnlosen Wirt, „Ein Butterbier, bitte."

Er ließ ein gurgelndes Lachen ertönen. Mein Lächeln blieb höflichkeitshalber auf dem Gesicht.

„Ein Butterbier? Nicht wie sonst auch?", fragte er glucksend nach.

„Nein, Tom", erklärte ich geduldig, „Denn ich muss noch zurück in den Laden und dort Kunden bedienen."

Ich schaute mich in dem Pub um. Im Dämmerlicht konnte ich einige Gestalten an Tischen sitzen sehen, doch nicht die Person, die ich erwartete. Mein Blick richtete sich auf eine junge Frau, die soeben durch die Türschwelle getreten war und sich die dunkelblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Leider nicht Wood, aber durchaus was Nettes fürs Auge. Nicht, dass ihr denkt, ich würde gleich Hermione hintergehen, um Himmels Willen, nein! Ich wollte mir lediglich die Zeit vertreiben, bis Wood eingetreffen würde.

Zu meinem Glück setzte sie sich auf den Barhocker direkt neben mich und nach einem Kaffee ihrerseits drehte ich mich mit einem Lächeln in ihre Richtung.

„Wartest du auch auf jemanden?"

Erst guckte sie mich undurchdringlich an, bis sie registriert zu haben schien, was für ein gutaussehender Typ vor ihr saß. So hoffte ich zumindest, würde ihr Gedankengang ablaufen.

„Ja, in der Tat", antwortete sie leicht verblüfft und lächelte mich ebenso an.

„Darf man fragen, auf wen? Wer lässt denn eine so hübsche Frau warten?" Es passiert einfach. Die Wörter kamen ganz natürlich heraus. Ich kann nichts dafür, ehrlich!

„Ach", sie rutschte etwas unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl hin und her, nachdem sie geschmeichelt gelacht hatte, „Ich bin sowieso etwas zu früh. Du kennst ihn bestimmt sowieso nicht."

Smart. Aber ich bin smarter.

„Vielleicht warten wir ja auf dieselbe Person", sinnierte ich und nahm einen Schluck vom Butterbier.

„Das glaube ich nicht", grinste sie und lehnte sich zurück, „Aber wenn du meinst... Ich warte auf einen gewissen Oliver Wood. Ich bin seine Freundin."

Überrascht starrte ich sie an, bevor ich mich mit einem ehrlich breitem Lächeln zu ihr hinlehnte und ihr meine Hand hinstreckte. „Fred Weasley. Ich warte auch auf Oliver. Freut mich wirklich, dass er jemanden wie dich gefunden hat."

Sie ließ wieder so ein verlegenes Lachen ertönen und schüttelte kurz meine Hand. „Lizzy Quarm. Ja, er wollte in ein paar Minuten vorbeikommen. Dann können wir ja gemeinsam warten."

Oh ja, was für eine fabelhafte Idee! Entzückt darüber, dass ich nicht vor Langweile an meinem Butterbier nuckeln müsste, verwickelte ich sie schnell in ein lockeres Gespräch. Sie lachte viel, hauptsächlich, weil ich ihr alte Annekdoten über Wood während unserer Quiddich-Zeit erzählte. Ein Lächeln oder schiefes Grinsen an der richtigen Stelle kann ja nicht schaden...

Aber wie ich bereits vorher schon sagte... diese Dinge, die sich einfach selbstständig zu machen schienen. Sie passieren einfach. Und – meine Güte! – ich hatte auch nicht vor, sie auf den nächsten Tisch zu schmeißen und sie besinnungslos zu vögeln.

Aber anscheinend dachte das jemand anderes.

Ich verharrte mit der Flasche nur Zentimeter von meinem Mund entfernt, als mein Blick durch Zufall auf die Tür fiel und ich die Person entdeckte, die ich nicht erwartet hatte.

Hermione.

Mit leicht zitternder Hand stellte ich die Flasche so gelassen wie möglich zurück und ignorierte den ausbrechenden kalten Schweiß.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten... Ich schenke ihr dennoch ein begrüßendes Lächeln, dass sie vollkommen kalt ließ, bis sie ihre Augen auf die Person neben mir fixierte.

Lizzy bekam nichts von all dem mit. Sie blickte sich nur kurz fragend um, als sie mein Lächeln bemerkte, dass an ihrer Schulter vorbeiglitt.

„Ist da jemand, den du kennst?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete ich mit merkwürdig tonloser Stimme. Ich kämpfte mit mir, den Wunsch zu unterdrücken aufstehen und zu ihr hinzugehen, doch eine mögliche Abfuhr hinderte mich daran. Ich traute ihr zu, dass sie mich vor dem gesamten Pub blamieren würde und weitete stattdessen meine Augen überrascht, als ihr die Person hinter ihr erkannte.

Harry! Wahrscheinlich hatte Hermione ebenso wenig erwartet, dass ich hier sein würde. Dennoch war es lächerlich, Harry als Konkurrent zu sehen, ebenso wenig, wie Lizzy eine für Hermione war. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sie einfach jemandem, dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten konnte. Und derjenige war eindeutig nicht ich.

Schmollend schob ich die Unterlippe ein kleines Stück nach vorn. Vielleicht brauchte ich ja auch jemanden zum reden! Lizzy zum Beispiel! Aber _daran_ dachte Hermione natürlich nicht im Geringsten!

Es war so ungerecht!

Dachte sie so, nur weil ich ein Mann war? Nur weil sie gerade gesehen hatte, wie ich Lizzy – Woods Freundin! – angelächelt hatte...? Lächerlich!

Entschlossen stand ich auf, um doch noch zu ihr hinüberzugehen und diesen Fakt richtig zu stellen, da klappte mir fast vor Erstaunen der Kiefer herunter.

Lee, du Verräter. Hör auf, mit meiner Freundin zu flirten!

Oder war _sie_ es, die ihn um den Finger wickelte?

Ich konnte Bruchstücke ihres scheinbar unbeschwerten Lachens bis hierher hören. Da schien ja jemand gewaltigen Spaß zu haben. Knurrend ließ ich unbewusst meine Fingerknöchel knacken, bis Lizzys freudiges Rufen mich aus meinen Mordgedanken riss.

Oliver war eingetroffen. Hah! Jetzt müsste Hermione doch sehen, dass dies seine Freundin war und dass ich unschuldig war!

Das tat sie jedoch nicht. Stattdessen erwiderte sie meinen herausfordernden Blick nur unverblümt abschätzend und drehte sich wieder zu Harry und Lee, um ihnen lächelnd zuzuhören.

Ich schnappte ungläubig nach Luft. Diese Frau war einfach verdammt stur! Irgendwann reicht es auch sogar für einen Fred Weasley! Ich hatte ebenso genug, Miss Ist-es-denn-zuvie-verlangt-wenn-du-deinen-Blick-nur-auf-mich-richtest-wenn-ich-da-bin.

Mit einem grimmigen Blick winkte ich Tom zu mir herüber.

„Doch umentschieden, junger Mann?", trompete er gutgelaunt.

„In der Tat", sagte ich finster, „Bring mir einen Feuerwiskey."

Einen Moment lang tat er gar nichts, bevor er schnell nickte und das Getränk anfertigte.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück. Wenigstens einer, der mich verstand.

------------------------------------

**Na:mit den augenbrauen wackel: Ist's gut gewesen? Immer schön reviewen, dann gibt es auch bald den letzten Teil! **

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma **


	2. Part Two

_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen._

_**So, hier der zweite und somit letzte Teil des Twoshots! Ich habe mich echt über eure Reviews gefreut und würde mich noch mehr freuen, wenn sich auch noch die restlichen Schwarzleser diesmal äußern würden, die schon beim ersten Teil mitgelesen haben. Reviewen ist auch für nicht angemeldete Personen erlaubt -mit dem Zaunpfahl wink- Also einfach nachher unten links auf das lila Knöpfchen drücken und ein paar Worte hinterlassen... Auch wenn es nur ein "Hat mir gut gefallen" oder "War total dämlich" ist. **_

_**So oder so... Der zweite Teil gefällt mir persönlich sogar noch besser als der erste - da hatte ich wirklich viel Spaß am Schreiben! R&R:D  
**_

_  
_

_------------------------------------------ _

**F**reiheit **O**der **L**eine

Part Two

Missmutig starrte ich in mein Essen. Es gab mal wieder das allseitsberühmte Alle-haben-sich-als-große-glückliche-Familie-am-Tisch-versammelt-Essen. Nur das ich alles andere als glücklich war. Aber entweder schien das keiner zu bemerkten oder es schien keinen zu interessieren. Beides fand ich komischweise gleich viel störend.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren einfach der Horror. Unsere paar Zimmer über dem Zauberscherzartikelladen kamen mir furchtbar leer vor und nachts schlief sich auch nicht mehr so gut, wenn ich nicht den warmen Körper neben mir spürte, der Hermione gehörte.

Vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach hochnäsig das Kinn hochrecken und ein paar Tage zu meinen Eltern fahren. Naja, dort war ich ja gerade.

Mit einem Ohr lauschte ich den Tischgesprächen, während ich gedankenverloren eine Karotte mit meinem Messer zerhackte. Das Hacken wurde intensiver, als ich mir das Bild von Lee und Hermione im _Tropfenden Kessel_ in Erinnerung rief. Oh ja, mit meinem „Freund" hatte ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Ein Truthahn traf es vielleicht aber eher.

Als ich den Blick senkte, bereitete mir der Anblick der zerstümmelten Karotte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Dezent lege ich lächelnd das Messer zur Seite.

Seufzend stützte ich den Kopf mit meiner Handfläche, woraufhin ich mir einen strafenden Blick von Mum einfing, bezüglich meines Ellbogens auf der Tischfläche.

Konnten mich solche Kleinigkeiten noch stören, während die Liebe meines Lebens mir gegenübersaß und mich mit Ignoranz strafte?

Wie ich zufälligerweise aus zuverlässigen Quellen wusste, hatte Miss Eingeschnappt ja ursprünglich nicht vorgehabt, zum gemeinsamen Essen zu kommen. Sogar Bill ist mit Fleur gekommen und auch Charlie hatte sich Zeit genommen! Jedenfall, irgendwie hat es mein kleiner Bruder geschafft, sie wahrscheinlich mit einem weinerlichen „Die einzige Zeit, in der wir uns alle mal wieder treffen und gemütlich zusammensitzen!" zu überreden. Ich vermutete, wenn das nicht zog, ist er einfach ein bisschen auf Knien vor ihr herumgerutscht und hat sie angefleht.

Jeder Idiot weiß doch, was für ein großes Herz Hermione hat. Bei mir schien es komischerweise in letzter Zeit geschrumpft zu sein.

So saßen wir hier, schweigten uns an und ignorierten uns gekonnt gegenseitig. Meine Brüder schickten mir schon fragende Blicke, beließen es aber dabei. Gut. Ich hatte auch nicht vor, sie aufzuklären.

Meine reizende Mutter hingegen schon.

„Ihr seid merkwürdig still in letzter Zeit", kommentierte Mum ahnungslos und tat Ron noch ein paar Kartoffel auf. „Ich habe auch nichts von euch gehört die letzten zwei Wochen."

Hermione lächelte höflich und legte ihr Besteck zur Seite, nachdem sie sich den Mund mit einer Serviette angetupft hat. Pah!

„Das liegt daran, dass es momentan auch nichts zu erzählen gibt."

Zustimmend nickte ich. Wenn Hermione entschloss, dass diese Antwort die Beste sei, dann sollte es auch lieber so bleiben.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", flötete Ron nicht gerade hilfreich von der Seite. „Habt ihr euch gestritten oder so? Ich meine, sonst wart ihr viel mehr am Flirten und so..."

Fast wäre mir mein genüssliches Grinsen herausgerutscht, als ich Hermiones Züge studierte. Tja, wie willst du da jetzt herauskommen?

Ich konterte ihren Blick, der über den Tisch auf mich zugeschossen kam.

„In der Tat. Fred und ich hatten eine kleine... Meinungsverschiedenheit. Tut mir leid, wenn wir dadurch die Stimmung am Tisch trüben."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf mich. Hey, was hatte ich damit zu tun? Naja... okay. Aber mussten mich alle anstarren, als wäre ich ein Stück tanzendes Fleisch vor einem Rudel ausgehungerter Hyänen?

„Da hört ihr es", sagte ich gelassen. Gelassener, als ich mich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt fühlte. „Kein Grund, so einen Terz zu machen. Nicht wahr, Hermione?" Ich warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu und achtete darauf, dass genau der kleine Seitenhieb für sie in meiner Stimme mitschwang.

Das klirrende Glas, das auf die Tischplatte geknallt wurde, war Antwort genug. „Entschuldigt mich bitte", presste sie wütend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus, „Ich fühle mich nicht gut." Und damit stürmte sie aus der Küche.

Wie dramatisch. Spöttisch verzog ich die Mundwinkel nach oben, bis ich bemerkte, dass mich alle anstarrten.

„Was?", fragte ich irritiert.

Ein Kopfschütteln ging durch die Runde, begleitet von vorwurfsvollen Blicken. Bevor ich die angefangenen Sätze wie „Was ist denn-...", „Also _so_ hättest du-..." und „Mein Junge, was ist denn zwischen euch-..." über mich ergehen lassen musste, sprang ich ebenfalls von meinem Stuhl hoch und ging – im Gegensatz zu meiner feurigen anderen Hälfte – erhaben aus dem Raum.

In meinem alten Zimmer warf ich mich schlecht gelaunt aufs Bett. Wieso verstand mich keiner? Warum schob man mir alle Schuld zu? Es war doch alles frustrierend! Ich meine, was regte sie sich so auf, wenn ich mal jemanden – zugegeben vorzugsweise der weiblichen Hälfte der Menschheit – ein Lächeln zuwarf?

Ich bin schließlich nicht fremdgegangen! Und ich hatte es auch nicht vor, also wenn sie sich bitte mal wieder einkriegen könnte...

Allerdings schien Hermione das ja förmlich herauszufordern. Sollte ich ihr also endlich einen Grund liefern?

Außerdem: Will ich Freiheit auf Lächeln, wann und zu wem ich will, oder will ich wie ein Hund brav und folgsam an der Leine hinterhertrotten?

Bevor ich meinen tiefsinnigen Gedanken fortführen konnte, unterbrach mich ein weniger tiefsinniges Klopfen an der alten Tür. Bevor ich ein eventuelles „NEIN!" Richtung Tür brüllen konnte (was ja gut hätte sein können!), spazierte meine Schwester ins Zimmer und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf die Bettkante.

Lieblich, die Kleinen, was sie sich alles an Selbstverständlichkeiten herausnehmen.

„Ich habe vorhin mit Hermione geredet", begann sie und zupfte an der Bettdecke.

„Aha", machte ich nur, während alles in mir danach schrie, dass Ginny weiterreden sollte.

„Sie hat dir auch schon gesagt, was sie so aufregt." Ginny kann kleine Stimmen hören. Ich wusste es schon immer. „Es nervt sie einfach tierisch, dass du scheinbar mit jedem anderem weiblichen Wesen zu flirten scheinst, auch wenn du es nicht so meinst. Vielleicht machst du es ja unabsichtlich, ich weiß es nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich mache ich es nicht mit Absicht", schnaubte ich und fügte nach einem Zögern ein kleinlautes „Jedenfalls nicht mit vollster Absicht" hinzu.

„Fred – der Schwarm vieler Frauen", sprach Ginny mehr zu sich als zu mir, „Leider gefällt das der Frau, die ihre Zeit an deiner Seite verbringen will, weniger." Sie warf mir einen Blick zu. Diesen typischen, vielsagenden Blick, den ich in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig gesehen habe. Diesen Blick, der mich langsam, aber sicher zum Kotzen bringt, wenn ich ihn noch ein paar Mal öfter zu Gesicht bekomme.

„Meinst du, alle verlieben sich in mich, weil ich so hässlich bin? Oder weil ich so einen schlechten Charakter habe? Was kann ich denn dafür?", knurrte ich zurück.

„Natürlich nicht", kommentierte sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, „Aber du solltest dich zusammenreißen. Du hast schließlich deine Freundin. Und nur sie und keine andere zählt in diesem Moment."

„Ich _hatte_ sie", verbesserte ich sie mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme, bevor ich mich rückwärts auf mein Kissen fallen ließ. In einer theatralischen Geste schloss ich die Augen. So etwas wirkt immer, jede Wette.

Ich hörte Ginnys Seufzen. Seht ihr? Es klappt immer. Jahrelange Erfahrung kann nicht täuschen.

„Reiß dich einfach zusammen und entschuldige dich. Hermione hat mir nämlich auch gesagt, dass sie die Beziehung weiterführen will, auch wenn ich oft nicht verstehe, warum. So idiotisch, wie du dich manchmal aufführst."

Ich überhörte absichtlich ihren letzten Satz und richtete mich auf. „Das hat sie wirklich gesagt?", bohrte ich misstrauisch nach und ärgerte mich über den hoffnungsvollen Klang meiner Stimme. Verdammt. War ich wirklich so abhängig von dieser Frau und brauchte sie so sehr?

„Japp." Meine Schwester stand wieder auf, drehte sich aber an der Tür noch einmal um. „Übrigens, ich würde mich schnell entschuldigen. Hermione heult sich gerade wegen dir im Bad die Augen aus." Und damit ließ sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Sprachlos blieb ich für ein Sekunden auf dem Bett sitzen. Hallo?! Wer war hier die beste Freundin, die die weinende Freundin trösten sollte? Ich war nur der idiotische Freund, der sich entschuldigen sollte, verdammt!

Schnell richtete ich mich auf und hastete zum Badezimmer. Wenn ich eins hasse, dann sind es ihre Tränen. Ganz egal, wer angeblich Schuld hat oder wer nicht.

Als ich die Badezimmertür aufriss, schlug mir sogleich warmer Dampf entgegen. Wasserdampf.

„Was ist denn jetzt los, Ginny?", ertönte es leicht genervt, „Ich sagte doch, dass ich in Ruhe zuende baden wollte!"

Mein Mund wurde trocken und nervös fuhr ich mir durch die Haare.

Als ihr keine Antwort gegeben wurde, drehte sich Hermione um und starrte mich ebenso entgeistert an.

Hermione. Nicht am Weinen. Ginny erwürgen.

Die ersten Gedanken ließen mich erleichtert aufatmen, dafür raubten mir die nächsten Gedanken den Sauerstoff.

Nackt. In der Badewanne.

Ich meine, kann man es mir verübeln? Nach zwei Wochen praktischen Hermione-Entzug kann man nicht erwarten, dass mich der Anblick kalt lässt. Und das tat er auch nicht.

„Was willst du denn hier?", knurrte sie misstrauisch, nachdem sie ein bisschen Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte.

„Mich entschuldigen", brachte ich noch hervor, bevor ich halb auf Autopilot schaltete und mich wirklich entschuldigte...

--------------------------------------------

Ich konnte mir das dämliche Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich die Badezimmertür wieder öffnete und eine, diesmal bekleidete, Hermione an der Hand hinter mir herzog. Das Grinsen verschwand allerdings wieder, als ich meine komplette Familie im Flur versammelt stehen sah.

Hermione ließ ein erschrockenes Quieken ertönen, dass zum Glück nur meine Ohren erreichte und hektisch ließ ich meinen Blick über die Gesichter streifen. Hm, keine verräterischen Anzeichen von Verlegenheit.

„Seit... seit wann steht ihr denn schon da?", fragte ich nervös und verstärkte unbewusst meinen Griff um Hermiones Hand.

„Gerade erst angekommen, Bruderherz", grinste mir George entgegen.

Trotz bleibender Zweifel beäugte ich auch den Rest der Truppe, der auf etwas zu warten schien.

Lächelnd hob ich Hermiones Hand und drücke ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel. Das sollte ihre Fragen beantworten, lästiges Pack. Da kann man sich nicht einmal in Ruhe aussprechen und... ähm, ja. Was auch immer.

Oh, und noch etwas: Ich habe mich für die Leine entschieden.


End file.
